prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Here Can Love or Understand Me
No One Here Can Love or Understand Me is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on August 19th, 2014. Synopsis Melissa finally tells Spencer what she knows regarding the night Ali disappeared. But what is Spencer supposed to do with the knowledge? Knowing something is off about Alison’s story, Emily is on the hunt for answers on her own. She enlists Ezra’s help in finding out more about Cyrus and his past connection to Alison. Meanwhile, Hanna asks Spencer and Toby for help with Caleb’s drinking problem. Spoilers/Notes * Spoby & Haleb will have a scene at the Apple Rose Grille. Source * Spencer's bedroom will potentially be blocked off with crime scene tape. Source * When asked for a Paily line from the episode, Joseph Dougherty tweeted, "How does it feel, being back in the locker room?" * Melissa's secret will be revealed. Source * Hanna demands the truth about Ravenswood from Caleb. Source * The episode features a "dark, tragic" revelation that goes all the way back to the pilot. Source * Someone will be at the movie theater. Source * Mike will have a scene with Mona. Source Title and Background *"No One Here Can Love or Understand Me" is a song lyric from the 1926 song 'Bye Bye Blackbird' originally compsed by Ray Henderson and Mort Dixon and recorded by Gene Austin. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery Trivia * The table read was on June 17, 2014. * Filming began June 19, 2014 and wrapped June 27, 2014. Gallery BTS & Promotional Photos File:BqWl8SjCIAAaBjx.png File:BqWoTiUCMAEvl6w.jpg File:10488618_419935434815534_766265812_n.jpg 10499295_583403955110150_1514651873_n.jpg 10488703_318938251597516_1384135369_n.jpg 10471779_1548515568709440_1809802828_n.jpg 10454027_253487724844403_1186190020_n.jpg BqjbXg7IUAAQsKJ.jpg 10499063_458988467579430_152748155_n.jpg 10369342_309573865872667_1312725909_n.jpg 10513756_1491031414467399_718426024_n.jpg BrA30AsCUAA06rc.jpg 10514004_1433337530274503_561285751_n.jpg BrHMqtwCIAEdbT-.jpg 10326434_1425588717723550_127855643_n.jpg 10388012_1431330083813141_350162180_n.jpg BrJLn4nCYAAKCuq.jpg 10413111_1412231845732700_76548636_n.jpg 10472026_519339318166317_331565440_n.jpg Bssvb5lCAAI3lLm.png BTS-5x11-01.jpg BTS-5x11-02.jpg BTS-5x11-03.jpg BTS-5x11-04.jpg 5x11-01.jpg 5x11-02.jpg 5x11-03.jpg 5x11-04.jpg 5x11-05.jpg 5x11-06.jpg 5x11-07.jpg 5x11-08.jpg 5x11-09.jpg 5x11-10.jpg 5x11-11.jpg 5x11-12.jpg 5x11-13.jpg 5x11-14.jpg 5x11-15.jpg 5x11-16.jpg 5x11-17.jpg 5x11-18.jpg 5x11-19.jpg 5x11-20.jpg 5x11-21.jpg 5x11-22.jpg 5x11-23.jpg 5x11-24.jpg 5x11-25.jpg 5x11-26.jpg 5x11-27.jpg 5x11-28.jpg 5x11-29.jpg 5x11-30.jpg 5x11-31.jpg Screencaps 05x11~1.jpg 05x11~2.jpg 05x11~3.jpg 05x11~4.jpg 05x11~5.jpg 05x11~6.jpg 05x11~7.jpg 05x11~8.jpg 05x11~9.jpg 05x11~10.jpg 05x11~11.jpg 05x11~12.jpg 05x11~13.jpg 05x11~14.jpg 05x11~15.jpg 05x11~16.jpg 05x11~17.jpg 05x11~18.jpg 05x11~19.jpg 05x11~20.jpg 05x11~21.jpg 05x11~22.jpg 05x11~23.jpg 05x11~24.jpg 05x11~25.jpg 05x11~26.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 5x11 (August 19 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x11 (August 19 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna & Caleb|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x11 (August 19 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Mike & Mona|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x11 (August 19 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Paige & Emily|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x11 Exclusive Sneak Peek 4 " No One Here Can Love or Understand Me " HD-0|Sneak Peek #4 Pretty Little Liars - 5x11 (August 19 at 8 7c) Clip Melissa’s Confession|Melissa's Confession Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes